Diffrent take on 5x02
by CaslteIsTheBestTVShowEver
Summary: Basically what the title says, I suck at summaries :P Let me know what you think :)


**This is a different take on 5x02 **

Deciding what to wear wasn't always the easiest thing to do. It was Kate Beckett's first day back at work and she was standing infront of her mirror deciding what to wear. Castle enters the room with coffee for both of them.  
"Castle what do you think of this one?" She asks him

"Mm. Sexy." He answers while handing her her coffee.

"Sexy? What do you mean by sexy?"

"I mean... Well I-I mean sexy. Yeah sexy, what's wrong with sexy?"

"Oh, god, Castle, this is my first day back at work. I'm supposed to look normal." She puts her mug down and opens the closet.

He puts his mug down and walks over to her. "No one is going to be able to tell that we're together my how you're dressed."

"Oh no, I only work with a roomfull of detectives."

He cups her face with his right hand. "Listen Kate. No one will know, don't stress about it." She looks him into his eyes.

"Maybe you're right." He grins, how he loves when she says he's right.

"I am, and besides haven't you worn that shirt to work before?"

"Really Caslte? I thought you paid more attention, this shirt is brand new, so no I haven't worn it at the precint before."

"Well, then wear it today."

"Ok, but if anyone finds out it's your fault."

"I'm ok with that." He says as she closes the closet.

"There is a murder uptown."

"Then we better leave now."

"Remember Castle, act normal. When we're in public you're single and I'm single, got it?" She says as she puts her arms around his neck and he has his arms around her waist.

"Got it!"

"Thanks" And she gives him a kiss. "Wow" she says as she polls away.

"So that's a no to carpooling then?" He asks as she walks out of the room, she answers him with an eyeroll. "I'll take a cab then."

*From here to the the last moment in the morgue is the same as in the ep, I don't wanna rewrite it all. So I'll just start from the last sentence in the morgue.*

"Like the ones they use at TV stations" Beckett says as Lanie nods in agreement. Castle's phone goes off.

"It's Alexis, better take it, I'll take it outside." Castle says as he leaves the room.

"One more thing Beckett" Lanie says.

"What?"

"Not only do you have a glow, but you're dressed sexier than normal..."

"As always I shouldn't have listened to Castle" Beckett mumbles to herself While Lanie finishes her sentence.

"... who the hell is the guy?" Lanie finishes, then she realised what she just heard. "Excuse me, what did you say?"

"What? Nothing." Beckett says as she blushes.

"It's Castle isn't it?"

"You know he lied to me about my mothers case." She tries to deny it.

"That's not really an answer Kate."

"Why would I ever date him?" Lanie crosses her arms and rolls her eyes.

"Maybe 'cause you're crazy about him, but I don't know. And the case, you can forgive that, he was only protecting you, you know that." Kate Beckett is speachless, she has no idea what to answer. That's when Castle enters the room again.

"Bad timing?" He asks.

"For me, no, for her, yes." Lanie answers

"Ok, I don't really know what that means."

"Come on Castle, I'm gonna ask you a question and you're not even gonna try to lie."

"Did you, or did you not have a say in what Kate is wearing today?" He did not expect that question. What was he supposed to answer. He didn't have a clue. "So who of you two is planning on telling me the truth?"

"He had nothing to do with what I'm wearing, ok?"

"Why did you then say _As always I shouldn't have listened to Castle_, when I said that you're dressed sexier than normal?" Should she try to deny it or was that just a waste of everyone's time. "Look, I won't tell anyone not even Espo if you just tell me the truth. Did you or did you not sleep together?"

"Ok, yes we did."

"REALLY? I'm so happy for you! Prove it! How long has it been?" Lanie got overly excited. Beckett gave her a look at the _Prove it!_ Comment.

"Thanks, I would be happy to prove it." Castle said, but then he got a dead glare from Beckett. "Maybe not."

"But thank you, it started when I got suspended." Beckett says shyly.

"What? And you haven't told your best friend? No wonder I haven't been able to reach you, you've been busy and by busy I mean"

"We know what you mean Lanie." Beckett interupted her.

"So you owe me something"

"For what exactly?"

"You kept me in the dark about you two finally getting together, that's not fair, I've been trying to get you two together since forever."

"Let me help you Lanie." Castle said before Beckett could answer.

He gently reached Beckett, put a stray of hair behind her ear, and then he cupped her face with both of his hands and kissed her gently.

"Not good enough Castle, I've kissed my grandmother with more passion."

Whatever Beckett thought, it wasn't like her to do what Lanie said, but this time she was going to. She removed his hands from her face and put them around her waist, then she had one arm around his neck, while the other got lost in his hair, then she kissed him deeply and passionetly for the first time infront of anyone.

**THE END**

Hope you liked it! Review and stuff


End file.
